


On-Site Interview

by phae



Series: All the Captain's Commandos [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: How Bucky met Clint, in a 'verse where Steve's a mob boss, Bucky's his overprotective second, and Clint's for hire, but not like that.





	On-Site Interview

“Are you fucking kidding me with this shit, Lang?” Bucky exclaims, stalking down the main staircase into the mansion’s foyer to keep Scott from leading the sloppily dressed blond any further inside. “Walking a goddamn nark right through the fucking front door?”

“What? No!” Scott’s hands spring up as he steps to the side to leave a good gap between him and his new friend, which is only to be expected, really. Guy’s seen exactly what Bucky can do, all up close and personal, like. “Steve said to get the guy, this is the guy!”

“Steve said to get the fucking  _nark guy_?”

“The guy from the bar!” Scott hastens to explain. “The darts guy! You know, Luis heard about him from his cousin Gabriel, who was chatting up the busty bartender, who saw it–”

Bucky flings his arm out into the wall, his metal prosthetic leaving a sizable dent in the plaster. “Cut the bullshit, Lang! He’s a fucking nark!”

Which is of course when Stevie decides to join the party, leaning over the second floor banister to shout down at them, “The hell’s going on now?” Scott spins around to plead his case to the man on high, meanwhile his nark buddy is shoving his hand in his hoodie pocket and pulling something out, so naturally, Bucky whips his gun out of his shoulder holster and advances without issuing a warning, ‘cause that’s the gun’s job.

But the nark moves quick as anything, spinning in under Bucky’s guard and flipping his gun out of his grip, slapping his other hand down across the forearm of Bucky's prosthetic. There’s the subtle whir of the metal plates realigning as Bucky moves to punch the guy in his fool head, but with a sizzling  _pop,_ the arm refuses to respond to what his brain’s telling it all of the sudden.

Bucky’s still blinking down in befuddlement at the little silver disk stuck to his arm when the nark pivots again, catching Scott in the chest with a roundhouse and throwing a damned knife Stevie’s way where he’s barreling down the stairs before the guy has Bucky in a chokehold, holding him up as a meat shield with Bucky's own gun shoved up against his temple.

Bucky sees Steve flinch back from the knife, curling in over his hand as he drops his gun, the knife following after it, but he doesn’t really process it. He’s still stuck on who the flying fuck just waltzed up in here and pulled the damned  _Winter Soldier_ closer to himself while looking to threaten Bucky’s Captain.

“Assassin, actually,” the guy mutters–-purrs more like, his words ghosting over the skin of Bucky’s neck. “But you’re in luck! I’m for hire. Pierce ain’t paying me near enough to take out someone as pretty as you.”


End file.
